From Dusk Till Dawn
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Camping in the woods. It's a great experience, right? Swapping stories, roasting marshmallows, sleeping under the stars… though when the Anubis students go camping, it's not as easy and as fun as that. There's an unexpected visitor around the site, who might just happen to bring anything but a warm welcome. Rated T just in case. Couples included. *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Ember

**Hello people of Fanfiction! (:**

**I've decided to do this story because I like writing mysteries and crime type ones. Also because I like camping. :D**

**Summary: Camping in the woods. It's a great experience, right? Swapping stories, roasting marshmallows, sleeping under the stars… though when the Anubis students go camping, it's not as easy and as fun as that. There's an unexpected visitor around the site, who might just happen to bring anything but a warm welcome.**

**This story will include Fabian/Nina, Eddie/Patricia, Jerome/Mara, Alfie/Amber and Mick/Joy.**

**I'd like to thank iheartmaroon5 for the Camp name! (:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"But I hate camping!"

"It's not always about you, Amber," Patricia pointed out with a sigh, sitting down and snuggling into Eddie's arms.

"I think it'll be fun!" Trudy enthused, and the teens groaned once again. "You're all going and so am I. That's final, it's already been arranged."

"But Trudy!" Amber whines, but Trudy won't hear of it.

"We're going to Camp Ember for a week," the housemother says firmly. "Go and pack your bags, we leave tomorrow at eight." And she walked briskly out of the living room.

The students sighed and groaned, wanting to do anything but pack for a trip they didn't want to go on. But after five minutes, everybody simply gave up and went to their rooms to pack for the 'fun experience' ahead of them. She looked across the room and noticed her roommate sitting on her third suitcase, trying to squash it together so it will close. Nina let out a laugh and walked over to Amber.

"What are you bringing to the camp?" the American asked, raising her eyebrows. "We're only staying there for a week."

"Exactly!" Amber exclaimed, jamming her third and final suitcase shut. "It would be a week without any of my make up or me changing my clothes every three hours! You _know_ I always need to change!"

"But it's camping!" Nina protests as Amber sits on her bed, picking up a magazine.

"I'm still taking everything," Amber says in a sing song voice, flipping the pages. Nina sighs in frustration – trying to convince Amber to live without any make up or changing every three hours was an argument nobody would ever win.

XxX

Patricia was lying on her bed, listening to Sick Puppies through her earphones. The red head noticed Mara was already done packing, her plain purple suitcase sitting at the foot of her bed. Patricia then layed her eyes on Joy, who was struggling to close the full to the brim suitcase. Joy leans over and takes out Patricia's left earplug.

"Help me, please?" Joy asks, her lower lip sticking out into a pout. Patricia sighed in defeat, taking out her other earplug, leaving them on her bed with Sick Puppies still blaring through them. Patricia walked over to where Joy was seated on her suitcase, and Patricia started to zip it up.

"That's kind of you, Patricia," Mara commented, and Patricia scoffed.

"Whatever," Patricia replies, finishing with Joy's suitcase. The red head strolled over to her bed and stopped playing her music, instead just sitting on her bed. Joy smiles and thanks her best friend, moving her suitcase to underneath her bed.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Joy asks her, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nope," Patricia says, popping the p. Mara shakes her head.

"You should really pack, you know," she says with a sigh.

"But I don't want to," Patricia responds, closing her eyes. Joy and Mara got off their own beds and scavenged under Patricia's, finally pulling out her black suitcase.

"Pack," Joy demands. "Now."

"Fine!" Patricia snaps, climbing off her bed and beginning to pack for the boring trip that lay ahead.

XxX

Jerome sighed, placing his suitcase near the door. He watched as his best friend continued to pack, considering there was nothing to do.

"Need any help, buddy?" Jerome asks, but Alfie didn't answer. So Jerome just walked over to him and lend a hand as they finished packing Alfie's suitcase.

"Thanks," Alfie says, breaking the silence that lasted a second long.

"So then," Jerome began, a grin crossing his lips. "Camping, right? Out in the woods?"

"Yeah..." Alfie replied slowly, confused. "Didn't you already know this?"

"Yes," Jerome says. "But I'm saying that we should do some pranks there! It'll scare everybody senseless!"

"Great idea!" Alfie brightens, his arm going underneath his bed and pulling out another suitcase. "Let's get this filled with our pranking gear!"

"Way ahead of you!" Jerome says, smirking as he fetched his most needed items to pull of pranks.

XxX

"I'm not looking forward to this," Mick says as Victor does his pin drop speech.

"I'm not sure yet," Eddie says, shrugging.

"I think it'll be fun," Fabian shares his opinion, flashing a smile at his roommates.

"Well, you're opinion is different to mine," Mick shrugs, climbing into bed. Eddie and Fabian did the same, sighing as they did so.

Were they really looking forward to this?

XxX

It was the day Anubis house was going to Camp Ember, and not many of them were excited. The vehicle slowed to a stop and the doors opened, ten teenagers storming out. They were completely annoyed – In fact, everybody was arguing during the journey - some people thought it was exciting, others thought it will be a truly boring experience... especially a certain blonde haired girl hadn't stopped whining to Trudy about all of the bugs and boring things that were going to come.

"Let's go to the camp site then!" Trudy exclaims cheerfully, starting to walk ahead. Mara and Nina grinned, bounding after their housemother. Fabian and Jerome followed pursuit of their girlfriends. Everybody else wasn't so excited. Mick, Joy, Amber, Patricia, Eddie and Alfie all fell behind, dragging their suitcases, a bored expression on their faces. After a while, they met Nina, Mara, Trudy, Fabian and Jerome. "Here's the camp site, we need to set up the tents! After five minutes, it was looking up.

Patricia, Joy and Mara were sitting on a fallen tree, talking quietly. Beside them was a fairly big tent neatly and correctly assembled. Nina had just finished setting up the tent alone because Amber protested that she wasn't setting up any tent, leaving Nina to figure it out. Eddie, Mick and Fabian had the tent set up in no time flat seeing as Eddie always used to go camping years back and set up the tents for and Jerome were also done with the set up around the same time Nina was, since Alfie screwed it up the first time when he attempted to assemble the tent.

"Great job dearies!" Trudy exclaims, and everybody turns to her. Trudy was standing in front of her own tent, a big smile on her face. "Now, let's get down to the real stuff!"

Everybody groaned, rolling their eyes but walked towards Trudy. Nina frowned as she heard a rustle in the trees to her left. She cocked her head to one side and looked to where the source of the noise came, and she swear she saw somebody run off in the distance.

"Did you guys see that..." she began, but trailed off to see she was alone and her housemates crowded around Trudy.

Nina sighed, shaking her head. _It was probably nothing._ And she then walked over to Trudy also to hear about what they were going to do. Everybody listened to Trudy, but Nina drifted off.

_Are we not alone here?_

**First chapter - done! :D**

**I hope you liked it! There will be more chapters coming with a lot more mystery and couples, everything like that.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, I'd appreciate it! :P**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks Gone Wrong

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I didn't expect to get that many, but I'm glad. (:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I sadly don't own House of Anubis.**

"Okay!" Trudy's voice shrilled through the camp. "I'd just like to say that we won't be doing much today, but we will tomorrow. For the rest of the day, do what you like. There's also a lake through the forest, so knock yourself out dearies! Be back by nine for the campfire!" and with that, she flounced into her tent.

"I'm going to hit that lake," Mara says, sighing. "There's nothing else to do. Jerome, are you coming?"

"No thanks," Jerome replies, a mischievous smile crossing his lips. Alfie caught on and grinned. Already time to put their pranks in action.

"Well, I'm going to stay in the tent!" Amber huffs. "To read my magazines and change!" and with that, the blonde stalked off to her and Nina's tent.

"I'm coming to the lake," Patricia says, shrugging. She, Mara, Eddie, Fabian, Mick, Joy and Nina all went off to the lake, leaving Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Trudy behind.

"Alfie, I have a great idea!" Jerome says, his eyes sparkling with light.

"Hit me with it, buddy!" Alfie replies as Jerome starts to discuss the plan.

XxX

"Well, who's jumping in first?" Mara asks, peering at the wide, crystal clear lake before them. None of them had bothered to change, so they'd just swim in their shirts and shorts. Not that big of a deal, but they all wanted to know who'd be going first. They had taken their phones and jackets off and left them on the dirt beside the lake.

"Ladies first," Mick chuckled. Patricia rolled her eyes and shoved her hand onto Mick's back, causing him to fall forward and plummet into the lake with a loud splash, getting the others soaked.

"Attack!" Joy yells, tackling Mara and the two girls both fall into the lake with a gigantic splash. Patricia laughed at the sight, and so did a few others. Her laughter died down as she saw her boyfriend advancing towards her.

"Don't you dare," Patricia growled as Eddie swooped the red head into his arms. "If I go down, you go down with me!"

"Fair enough," Eddie shrugged, and he leaps into the pool without a second thought, Patricia still in his grip.

"Go swim, Fabian!" Nina giggles, pushing him forward. Fabian grabs Nina's wrist and they topple in, making more splashes. Everybody had resurfaced, spluttering.

"What the heck Patricia?" Mick finally broke the silence, glaring as his hair dripped with water.

"It was funny," Patricia replied, smirking.

"Joy," Mara says. "Next time, don't _charge_ at me!"

"Sorry," Joy mutters, her shoulders shaking with laughter. The gang splashed, dunked and laughed with each other throughout the course of the day. Right now, they were sitting on the edge of the grass surrounding the lake, their feet still dangling into the water.

"I thought this trip would be bad," Patricia says. "But now, I think it's getting better."

Everybody murmured in agreement.

XxX

Amber sighed in annoyance and slammed her magazine down beside her. She was bored, no doubt about it! Perhaps she should have gone to the lake with the others... what in the world is she saying? Amber shakes her head. The blonde heard voices from outside her tent. Curiously, she crawled over to the tent entrance and peered through the gap, laying eyes on her boyfriend and his best friend.

"So let's run through the plan once again," Alfie says, smiling. Jerome nods.

"Okay, so I set up some ropes near a tree down by the lake," the blonde boy says. "If one of the guys step inside the loop, they'll be hoisted up into the air. Then we pelt them with water balloons!"

"Amazing!" Alfie says, high fiving Jerome. Then he stops being so cheerful. "What about Amber? I don't want to leave her here."

"She'll be fine," Jerome says, sighing. "She's probably asleep."

"Okay," Alfie caves, shaking his head. He then grabbed two water balloons from next to them and Jerome did the same. "Let's go!" and with that, the pranksters bolted in the direction of the lake.

"Oh, no," Amber groans, climbing out of the tent and dusting herself down. "This won't end well."

XxX

Down by the lake, everybody was dry and gathered their jackets. They were halfway back to the camp when Nina realized that she felt as if something was missing... something important.

"I left my phone down by the lake!" Nina exclaims, and everybody stops.

"Should we wait for you?" Fabian asks her, biting his lip.

"No," Nina orders, shaking her head. "Go on without me, I'll be okay."

"Alright," Mara says, and the rest of them hike up the hill. Nina sighs in annoyance and breaks into a sprint down the dirt trail, and after a few minutes reaches the lake. Nina swipes up her iPhone from the ground, breathing out a sigh of relief before placing it in her pocket.

"Now all the way back up..."Nina groans, beginning to walk back up the trail she had recently run down. After a few minutes, she heard another rustle in the bushes. _What now? _she wonders, turning around to look back at the breathtaking lake. As she did this, Nina stumbled backwards and steadied herself, but she wasn't looking. Nina had the wind knocked out of her as she suddenly flipped over and soared through the air, dangling by her ankle from a thick tree branch. She tried to lift herself up and undo the knot, but failed.

"Oh, this is priceless!" a voice chuckled from behind her. Nina lowered herself, and even upside down she could tell she was face to face with the two pranksters.

"Get me down from here," Nina says through gritted teeth.

"No," Jerome replies. "I think we'll leave the damsel in distress up there for a while."

"Get me down!" Nina demands, struggling and trying to hit them, but it's hard when your upside down.

"Okay," Alfie gives in, and Nina smiles gratefully. "Right after this." Nina's gorgeous, brightening smile fell as she finally laid her eyes on the two balloons in Alfie's hands. Her eyes widened as big as they could get as she flailed around, desperate to get out of the situation.

"Fire!" Jerome yells, and it felt like everything was in slow motion. All four balloons hurtled at Nina, hitting her in the face, stomach and legs.

"You're going to get it!" Nina screams, dripping with fresh water. And she just got dry!

"Gotta catch us first!" Alfie mocks as he and Jerome tear up the dirt trail and soon were out of sight.

"How long am I going to be here?" Nina whispers, feeling a pounding in her forehead thump as the blood rushes to her head. Birds soared over her head and Nina could tell it was getting late by the darkening sky.

"Somebody help!" Nina screams, and everything was silent. Until a bush moves and somebody came out, revealing themselves. It was a he, Nina was pretty sure, then again she can't really tell given her situation.

"Can you help me?" Nina whispers, her eyes full of plead. The figure doesn't do anything but stare coldly at Nina. Then, the person opens their mouth.

"You shouldn't have come here," they whisper. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"What do you mean?" Nina mutters, and black spots cloud her vision. Nina feels herself slowly falling into blackness, but could vaguely make out what the figure had said.

"You'll find out soon, chosen one."

**Dun dun dun! :D**

**So then - what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry if it wasn't that great.**

**Who is this figure? Can they be trusted and how did they know that Nina was the chosen one? And what is this camp hiding?**

**You'll find out soon enough! I will update again tomorrow. (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Hunter

**Hey guys! :P**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, and putting this story on your favorites and following it. I appreciate it :)**

**So then - here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina's eyes slowly fluttered open, her head immediately throbbing as she came back to Earth. She frowned and sat up, examining her surroundings. Nina was down from the tree, which was good, but was lying underneath the dangling rope.

"Ah, you're awake," somebody says, and Nina turns her head. "Good to see you're up, chosen one."

"How do you know who I am?" Nina's eyes narrowed as she asked this mysterious person, feared for her safety.

"I know a lot about you, Nina," the figure replies, and Nina could practically hear this person smirk. "You and your housemates."

"What do you want?" Nina snaps harshly. She didn't care if this person had saved her from hanging by her ankle - this guy wasn't exactly one to trust, considering the information he knew. Yup, it's a guy. Nina could tell by his low voice.

"I'm here to help you," the man answers.

"What's your name?" the American asks.

"There will be time for that later," the man sighs, waving his hand. "Now, this camp is cursed..."

"Yeah, because that really scares me," Nina laughs mockingly. "I've been through way more than some cursed camp."

"Many have died here," the man hisses. "Whoever has camped here hasn't survived."

"I don't think I can believe that," Nina says, shaking her head. It was a bit far fetched for the American girls liking.

"Then let me explain the full story," the man says. "You have time."

"Fine," the American sighs. "Let's hear it then."

"Well, this camp has been running since 1982," the man explains. "And since then, more and more kids have come to the camp but never returned home. I've been watching this camp for 2 years, and it's always the same problem. The kids get killed by a mad man every time. I've seen him or her wield an axe and when everybody's asleep, kill them and dispose of their bodies in a hole, burying them. Sometimes even alive, actually. And in the fire."

"Was he ever caught?" Nina asks, furrowing her eyebrows into a frown.

"He was caught, yes," the man answers. "But he escaped from prison last year. The police come and do a search here every month, but they can never find him. I even follow this person through the woods, I blink and he's gone."

"This sounds like a horror movie," Nina shudders, and the man nods gravely.

"The name of the camp used to be different," the man says. "I can't remember, but twelve years ago it was changed to Camp Ember. The reason it's called Ember is because of the annual fires at night - whenever kids came here, there would always be a fire made by their camp counselor. They made these fires to remember all of those lost here. In fact, a few months ago the murderer was found in the middle of the roaring fire."

"Did you push him in?" Nina asks him.

"No," the man shakes his head. "He faked his death. The police declare him dead, and the camp staff and children all came back. But he never died. I don't know how exactly, but I know he's still around. I've seen him myself. The police dropped the case, seeing as he was 'dead'."

"But you just don't know where he's hiding," Nina whispers. The man murmurs, probably to say that she's right.

"It's hard to believe, I know," the man says. "But you, chosen one, you might be the solution to this."

"How?"

"Have you and your friends ever been... oh, I don't know, bait before?" the man asks the American. Nina frowns for a moment, trying to figure out what he had said. Her eyes widen as big as they can get and she stares in horror at the man.

They were going to be bait for a bloodthirsty killer.

"No, no way..." Nina mutters, but black spots covered her vision as the man hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her out cold.

"I'm sorry, chosen one," the man whispers, hoisting her over his shoulder and walking up the dirt trail.

XxX

Jerome and Alfie sprinted ahead of everybody else to the tree Nina had been tied to, everybody else in pursuit. When Nina didn't return, the rest of the students had made a search party to look for her. But the two pranksters knew where the American was. Though now all was left is a rope fluttering pointlessly in the wind.

"She was here!" Alfie says in disbelief, staring at the rope and swinging his arms wildly into the air as if he would hit an invisible Nina.

"How did _you _two know, anyway?" Patricia asks icily, staring the two boys down. Jerome could handle the cruelty that is Patricia, but one mean glance from Patricia broke Alfie.

"We played a prank on her!" he blurted, Jerome smacking his hand over his mouth.

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaims in horror.

"You left her hanging from a tree?" Patricia thunders. Alfie let out a small squeak.

"And pelted her with water balloons," Alfie shrieked, hiding behind Mara. "Don't hurt me!"

"Well, where could she be?" Fabian asks worriedly, biting his lip.

"Guys!" they heard in the distance, and turned around to vaguely make out the familiar face of Joy far away. "She's here! She's at the camp!"

"Back up we go," Mick sighs, and everybody began walking.

"See, this is why I don't like camping!" Amber complains, and everybody groans and whines, telling the blonde to shut up.

XxX

"Is she okay?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Nina, are you alright?"

Nina's eyes slowly opened and her blurry vision was replaced with crystal clear sight, locking her eyes on a pair of worried ones. Fabians eyes, she could tell straight away by the concern he has for her.

"She's okay!" Joy gasps, helping her to her feet and enclosing her in a hug which Nina gratefully returns. "I fount you unconscious at camp, we didn't know what happened!"

"I remember what happened!" Nina says, pulling away from Joy's warm embrace. "It was... weird... and freaky, and horrible!"

"Tell us about it," Amber says to her best friend, dragging her gently to a log and placing the American onto it. The rest of the friends all gathered onto other logs, making a circle.

"Well, after Jerome and Alfie left me soaked and hanging from a tree," Nina began, noticing the death stares the boys were getting. "This weird man came up to me and helped me down."

"Did you get this guys name?" Eddie asked, frowning. "Or what he looked like?"

"He had jet black hair and brown eyes..." Nina trailed off. "That's all I remember."

"Continue," Mick says, gesturing for her to go on.

"And he knew my name and that I'm the chosen one..." Nina was once again cut off.

"What do you mean by chosen one?" Mara asks, a confused look across her face. Nina just stared blankly at her whilst the rest of Sibuna exchanges glances.

"How could he know what we call you Nina?" Jerome suddenly gasps. "Remember, we call you chosen one. That's you're nickname."

"Oh I remember!" Nina says, grinning.

"That's a weird nickname..." Mara shrugs. "Anyway, go on."

"Right," Nina continues. "He told me that whenever kids come here, they never make it home. There's this mad man around these grounds..." and she tells them the rest of the story as Trudy lights the annual night campfire and hands out the marshmallows.

"Oh my, Nina," Trudy says, shaking her head as she watches Mick and Alfie dive into the bag full of marshmallows. "That's some scary story!" it had become dark now, the light blue sky turning a dark shade of black, the full moon shining.

"You bet it is..." Nina chuckled nervously, but Trudy wasn't paying much attention. She sat on a log on the opposite side of Nina and held a marshmallow over the roaring fire. After a while of roasting marshmallows and Trudy telling them stories, it was time for them to go to sleep.

"Okay, dearies!" Trudy exclaims, putting out the fire. "Get some sleep now - there's a big day ahead tomorrow!" and she flounced into her tent.

"Well, we might as well sleep," Patricia yawns, stretching her arms out. "We'll continue this in the morning." everybody murmured in agreement, and Eddie heard a vague noise from the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Eddie asked, frowning as he stared deeply into the woods.

"Heard what?" Fabian asked him, a puzzled expression upon his face. Then, a twig broke loudly, the quick snapping noise filling the air.

"That," Eddie says, and everybody sees a bush shake vigorously.

Nina frowns and walks slowly towards it, just as a figure jumps from the bush.

A scream rung out.

**Dun dun dun! :D**

**So now the mystery deepens - there's a killer on the loose, after the Anubis kids now? You now know about the camp's past a little more, and this mystery person too. Can he really be trusted, do you think? And will his idea of the teens being 'bait' go according to plan?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as the next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


	4. Chapter 4: Putting the Plan into Action

**Hey guys! Updating once again. (:**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Aha, yeah, this does sound like Friday the 13th because of the camp and killings... I love that movie. But I didn't actually base this story on that to be honest - but I'm actually glad I was reminded about it. Reason unknown right now.**

**Anyway - here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina let out a shriek as somebody jumped from behind the bush. Everybody else screamed as well, immediately taking a step backwards. However, Nina didn't. In fact, Nina moved forward and scowled.

"We thought you were going to kill us!" Nina snarls, her hands on her hips. The guy shrugs and pulls down his hood, revealing the man Nina had spoken to earlier in the day.

"What's your name?" Patricia snaps, and the man furrows his eyebrows at her cold, accusing tone.

"Just call me Hunter," the man replied. **(A/N I have no idea why I named him that... I was watching something earlier, the name Hunter was used, I had no other names in my head so I used it.)**

"Okay, _Hunter_," Joy says, and Hunter turns his attention to the brunette. "What's the plan?"

"You're all going to be bait!" he exclaims cheerfully, his smile widening as the horrified expressions on the teen's faces grow large.

"You're nuts!" Jerome cries, pointing a finger at Hunter.

"Not as nuts as a murderer," Hunter replies curtly, shaking his head. "Look, you just have to lure the man out. Make loads of noise, run around and make him chase you, climb trees, anything!"

"Me and Jerome have totally got noise covered!" Alfie says, grinning. Despite the list of possible consequences from doing this 'plan' - Alfie was known as one who never let a bad thing dampen his mood.

"I can run a bit," Mick shrugs, and everybody could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'll scale some trees," Joy offered, and Patricia smiles. She was pretty good at climbing, actually. The two had always done it for some reason - climbing anything from walls to trees.

"And I'll stay in my tent!" Amber says nervously, turning on her heel but being grabbed by Patricia's iron grip.

"Do any of you even trust Hunter?" Mara asks, scanning everybody.

"If Nina trusts him, I do too," Fabian states firmly, smiling at his girlfriend. Nina returns it happily.

"Great!" Hunter beams. "Once he's out an about, I can get him."

"What if you're plan fails?" Eddie questions, cocking an eyebrow. "What if one of us gets hurt, or..." Eddie trailed off as everybody already knew what he was going to say.

"That's a risk we need to take, guys," Nina says firmly, and once Nina had said that everybody was on board.

If they didn't do this, there's a big chance they'll be killed.

If they _did _do this, there's a chance they might hurt themselves and the man might be caught.

They went with option number two.

"Well, then," Hunter says, pulling out a giant bag from the bush he was in moments ago. It was forest green, blending in with the shrubs. He unzipped it and pulled out a few things, such as baseball bats and knives. "Let's catch a mad man."

XxX

Multiple different clanks and clonks filled the air from the campsite, as wooden spoons connected with metal.

Jerome and Alfie were prancing around the campsite, bashing metal pans with wooden utensils and screeching at the top of their lungs. This surely had to grasp the killers attention - the murderer would think two boys were off their trolleys in the middle of the night, perfect bait, eh? The boys continued to scream loudly, smashing the metal pans as if they were in an orchestra.**  
**

XxX

Joy and Patricia were high up in a tree down that was just east to the lake, in the middle of the lake and the campsite. Sure enough, they heard loads of banging and screaming from where camp was set up and couldn't help but laugh.

"If that doesn't work as bait, I don't know what will!" Joy spluttered, and Patricia giggled in agreement.

"Let's keep an eye out," Patricia says, nudging Joy after their laughter had died down. The brunette nodded and the girls peered down below from their hiding spot.

XxX

Fabian and Nina were walking silently with Hunter, scanning the woods for any sort of movement. Hunter had a firm hold of a hand crafted bow and arrow, whilst Nina carried a knife and Fabian the baseball bat.

"The boys are doing great," Hunter says, referring to the two pranksters who were making an awful lot of noise.

"I'm surprised Trudy hasn't woken up yet," Fabian commented, a grin crossing his lips.

"She probably brought some earmuffs," Nina says. "I did because I knew Alfie and Jerome were coming."

The two shared a little laugh as they followed Hunter.

XxX

Mara and Eddie were also at the campsite, but were in Amber's tent, whom had refused to leave. The two were anxiously peering into the woods as the two boys made loads of noise. This was their hiding spot - not very good, but considering the blonde girl had stayed put, they had nowhere else to go. They couldn't leave Amber alone - she'd freak and run off somewhere, probably getting hurt.

"Hey... what's that?" Mara whispers, nudging Eddie. Eddie frowned and followed where Mara's finger was pointing.

In the forest, Mara was pointing to a hand on the dirt, just next to a shrub.

"Bingo!"

XxX

Jerome and Alfie stopped bashing their pots once they had received a nod from Eddie. The American had pointed to the forest with his knife - yes, he was armed in case he was attacked. They were all armed with something. Jerome and Alfie both looked into the forest. Somebody was out there, waiting... and it crept the boys out.

A figure emerged from the shrub, walking towards the boys. The figure had a hooded sweatshirt and black shades, so you couldn't see their face. They were gripping an axe as if their life depended on it. Nobody could see the murderous look in their eye, whom was about to strike.

"Hey!" somebody shouted, and a rock hurtled through the air and clashed with the evil man's head, causing him to whip round. A blonde boy stood their, throwing another rock between his hands.

The figure growled and dashed towards Mick, axe raised.

Mick took off down the dirt trail, the killer in tow.

"What a stupid and brilliant move," Jerome commented. Mara tore out of the tent and ran quietly after them, wanting to watch if Mick was okay.

XxX

Mick ran as fast as his legs would carry him, hearing the vicious thumps of the figure's feet connecting with the ground behind him. He knew Patricia and Joy were watching him right now - he just caught a glimpse of the girls. Mick turned right and ran through the forest once more, swerving around the peaceful lake. The figure hadn't failed to notice and was on his tail. Mara was still running silently, but not watching where she was going.

Her foot caught in a branch and she fell forward, her body hurtling into the lake.

Uh oh.

Mick heard the splash but had kept running, afraid if he would stop he'd have his head chopped off.

Joy and Patricia had watched Mara entered the water, but could only watch helplessly.

Jerome, Eddie, Alfie and Amber had heard a faint swishing sound from the camp, but assumed that was the wind.

Nina, Fabian and Hunter had now just run into Mick, whom was at the heart of the forest.

"What happened?" Fabian asked his best friend, who was wheezing.

"I was running and being chased," Mick coughed and Nina handed him some water, taking a grateful gulp. "When there was a splash from the lake. I just kept running."

The four nodded and walked to the bushes, where they had a far away faint view of the lake, nobody was in sight.

XxX

Mara resurfaced, spluttering silently. What a fool she was. Her eyes widening, she quickly checked around her but nobody was in sight.

Mara's eyes met Joy's and Patricia's. The two girls who were in the tree had their eyes popping out, glancing helplessly at Mara. Their look was worried, pleading even, as if she'd do something.

Mara frowned, and mouthed _'What?'_

But it was too late. Right around when Joy opened her mouth, it happened.

A hand had shot out from the lake and grabbed Mara's neck, pulling her under the water.

**OH MY GOSH!**

**So then - they're trying a crazy plan, aren't they? Trusting the mysterious Hunter and creating diversions and such. Good job Hunter brought weapons!**

**What happened to Mara?! What about this figure - will his identity be revealed?! And will the plan be smooth sailing, or will the students get hurt? Find out in the next chapter, which I will upload tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**

**~Random.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the Hideout

**Here I am, updating! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Joy and Patricia's mouths dropped open in horror as Mara was dragged under the water. By the time they would get down the tree, it'd be too late possibly. So all the girls could do were sit up high and stare at the lake, hoping their friend would resurface.

XxX

Nina, Fabian and Mick gasped as they saw a grimy hand shoot out from the water and pull Mara down. Hunter curses and runs a hand through his hair anxiously, hoping that she'd be okay.

"This isn't good..." Hunter mumbles, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You bet it isn't!" Mick growls, his eyes not leaving the lake for a minute.

Suddenly, the water rippled and a certain girl resurfaced, spluttering and clutching her neck.

"Mara!" Fabian breathes, staring in shock. Mara was holding her neck because that's where she was grabbed and was being choked whilst underwater. Another figure broke the surface, and Hunter glares coldly, gripping his knife. He didn't take the best weapon because he figured the kids would need more protection - after all, kids were this guys main target. The figure grasped Mara's face and brought her towards him.

"I'll let you go this time," he snarls, squeezing her face together. "I like a game of cat and mouse." the figure released Mara's face and grasped her neck once more, dunking her under the water and holding her under. Just before she was about to black out, the figure yanked her upwards and threw her onto the dirt. Then the figure jumped out of the lake, axe still in hand, and bolted. Hunter noticed this and ran quietly after him, leaving his three teens.

Joy and Patricia climbed down from the tree and ran towards Mara, who was surrounded by Mick, Nina and Fabian.

"Oh, Mara," Nina gasps, kneeling down beside the girl and offering her a bottle of water. Mara flashes Nina a weak, thankful smile as she takes a few sips.

"That was scary," Mara croaks, handing Nina's water back to her.

"Why didn't he finish you off?" Patricia asks bluntly, earning a few stares.

"He said he likes a game of cat and mouse," Mara replies, taking Mick's hand and climbing to her feet.

"He likes chasing?" Mick asks, frowning. "Psychopath."

"I'll say," Joy agrees, and the gang walk back to camp, wondering if Hunter had caught up to the man.

XxX

Hunter ducked behind a tree silently, peering around and watching the man walk slowly through the forest, axe still tightly gripped. Hunter was carefully following this madman to see where his hiding spot was, and more importantly, who he was. _I'm not loosing you again_, Hunter thought, tiptoeing across the dirt path and behind another tree, getting closer to the man. If he attacked the man now, he could win. But Hunter really wanted to know where he hid all this time... and what was inside. Curiosity had gotten the better of him instead of just taking him down. Shaking his head, Hunter quietly walked into the dirt path.

When the man whirled round, axe raised.

Hunter screamed on instinct, then the axe plummeted into his stomach.

XxX

After Mara had arrived back at camp, Eddie, Amber and Jerome started getting her blankets and putting her by the warm fire. Fabian and Nina checked to see if Trudy was asleep - and she was, purple earmuffs over her ears. Fabian and Nina shared a secret smile from what Nina had said before about bringing earmuffs. Mick was sitting beside Mara, staring out into the open forest. Patricia and Joy however had told the gang they were going into the woods. With a lot of arguing and protesting, Patricia and Joy had gone anyway, and were now somewhere deep inside.

"Do you think Hunter's okay?" Joy asks, thinking back to when Nina told the pair that Hunter had chased the killer.

"He'll be fine," Patricia reassures.

"But-" Joy began, but Patricia put a finger to her lips and they walked quietly under the pitched black sky, the only light from the moon. They had left their torches at the camp - why bring them when the murderer could see them?! Right now, the girls were standing behind a tree and could vaguely make out two figures.

Hunter and the man. Hunter had now dropped to the floor, the axe still inside his stomach.

"Joy..." Patricia whispers in her ear, and nobody could hear her but the pair. "I'm making a diversion. You talk to Hunter and then run!" and before Joy could stay anything, Patricia tiptoed through the leaves, before breaking into a run, her boots scuffing the leaves making loads of noise. The man gripped the handle of his trusty axe and pulled it out of Hunter before darting after the sprinting red head. Once the man was far away, Joy rushes to Hunter's side.

"Hunter..." Joy mumbles, shaking her head in disbelief. They can't loose him - without Hunter, they didn't stand a chance.

"Just tell the chosen one," Hunter whispers, blood seeping out from his stomach. "Tell her that she can use her locket. She'll know what to do." and with that, Hunter falls limp next to Joy. Joy whimpers at the sight of their protector lying in his blood... Joy slowly gets to her feet, her shoulders shaking. Joy keeps walking backwards, her eyes not leaving the dead body of Hunter for once second... until she fell.

XxX

Patricia managed to loose the mad man after she ran multiple ways, and presumed the man had probably given up.

_Ha, who wins the chase now!_ Patricia thought smugly, but soon focusing as she walks into camp.

"Where's Joy?" Mick asks immediately after only seeing one person enter the site.

"And Hunter?" Fabian questions.

"I created a diversion so that Joy..." Patricia gulped. "Could say some final words to Hunter."

"He's gone?" Amber cries in disbelief, her eyes filling with sadness and despair.

"Until Joy comes back, we won't know what he said." Patricia sighs, rubbing her temple. Eddie walked over to her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Okay," Nina says quietly. "We need to stay here and watch for any sign of Joy."

XxX

Joy groaned, lifting her head up weakly. She had fallen down a hole - well, the hole had stairs actually, but she slid down them all and landed on the rough patch of Earth. The brunette got to her feet and dusted herself down, walking along the tunnel before reaching a metal door. Joy's hands trembled as she reached for the handle, yanking it open and strolling inside, shutting the door behind her. Joy had fount the killer's hiding spot - and she didn't like it one bit.

Inside was a cave, a mattress in one corner and other things like a rough, beaten dresser, a wardrobe and various axes strewn over the floor. What Joy noticed most of all, though, was on all of the cave walls were sheets of newspapers stuck up, all with different dates and names... all of the people he's killed. And there isn't any cave wall showing, they're all covered with newspaper dates and pictures of innocent kids. Joy walked over to the beaten up dresser and noticed a book lying on top of it.

"What's this?" she coughed, opening it and dust flew everywhere. This book was old and frequently opened, which made Joy frown. Inside in loads of rows, across the pages were photos of teens with big red X's through their faces. Biting her lip, Joy flipped through every page and it all had the same thing. All of his targets were terminated. At the last page, though, there were ten photos that were smooth and clear, no sign of a red marker.

But it was the Anubis students' photos. They were the final ones on his list, apparently.

Joy heard a loud thud as multiple footsteps banged down the stairs. Oh, no. Panicking, Joy quickly turned around and knocked over many of the axe's lined up, all of them bashing together and falling on top of each other with loud clanks. Joy opened the wardrobe and threw herself inside, closing the old doors behind her. She had nowhere else to hide, there wasn't much of a choice. The metal door swung open and the figure stumbled in, dropping his axe on the floor and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wait a minute..." Joy heard him mumble, and through the crack on the wardrobe Joy could see the figure walking to his dresser. "I heard a bang... somebody is in here!"

Joy gulped as she saw the figure turn around, a snide smile on his face and making his way to the wardrobe.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, Mara's okay. But Hunter is now gone, so the gang have not much protection. And now Joy's in trouble! D:**

**What did Hunter mean, did you think, by 'use the locket'? And will Joy make it out alive?**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! (:**

**Guest: Yeah, I know, I like Joy and I don't really want her to die. At least not first anyway. But you never know really, I might make her be killed, I might not... I like where you wrote about Joy escaping, that was really good! I didn't even think of her escaping until now... o.o**

**Anyway! Let's get down to business and start reading!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Joy sucked in a silent breath as she heard and saw the figure coming towards her very slowly, as if he'd suddenly bolt towards the cupboard and yank open the doors as fast as lightning. The brunette bit her lip anxiously as she heard the deep, shallow breaths of the murderer at the front of the wardrobe, his hands firmly on each door handle. Joy squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the doors to fly open.

They never did.

A loud thud erupted from the tunnel, and soon after a few mini ones. The mini thuds were like little taps, as if rain was pelting down on a window or pebbles were hitting glass. The figure let out a low snarl before abandoning the wardrobe and flinging open the metal door before he angrily charged down the tunnel. Joy was conflicted - either she stayed put in this wardrobe and probably get killed, or she could risk it and make a break for it. But had the figure even left the tunnel?

It was a risk Joy was willing to take.

Silently, Joy pressed her hand on the wooden door of the cupboard and slowly stretched her arm out forward, making the door swing open. With no time to waste, Joy hopped out of the wardrobe and to the metal door, peering down the damp and dark tunnel. She couldn't see anything move, let alone hear anything, so she went for it. Joy walked along the dirt path as quietly as possible, looking ahead and staying alert for any signs of the man. Joy reached the end of the tunnel, noticing around two handfuls of little stones and pebbles scattered along the steps - it was a wonder the psychopath didn't slip and fall on these stones. Joy climbed the stairs, carefully dodging any stones, and was soon out and in fresh air once more. The sky had changed from a misty black to a mixture of orange and red, making it look like as if the sky was fire. Dawn was soon approaching - her friends would be worried and no doubt assume she was a goner if she didn't return by then. Joy, with no hesitation, broke into a run as she tore through the forest, not exactly sure of where she was heading.

XxX

Back at the camp, everybody was sitting on the logs around the remains of the campfire, anxiously waiting to see if Joy would return. Mick was the most worried, by far, anybody could tell. He has developed feelings for the brunette, and he's surprised she doesn't know it herself. Eddie was sitting on the log to his right, with Patricia cuddled up against him. Fabian and Nina sat on the next log, holding hands and talking quietly. Amber and Alfie were on the last log, Alfie's arm around the blonde's shoulders. Jerome and Mara had gone out to look for some more firewood.

"Guys!" a voice called, and everybody's heads whipped around to look at the forest.

"Did that bush just talk?" Amber wonders, frowning. It was then that Joy burst through the bush and stumbled into the camp sight, panting heavily.

"Joy!" everyone exclaims, rushing towards the brunette and enclosing her in a group hug. Mara and Jerome returned with armfuls of firewood, but dropped them to the floor and ran towards Joy to also give her a hug.

"Alright dearies!" Trudy exclaims, rushing out of her tent without her earmuffs on. "Up you-" she stops, noticing all of the kids up and early. "You're already up! That's great! Time for camp activities!" everybody groans as she finishes, not wanting to do anything like that. After all, there was a killer loose as well... so fun, happy camp activities will soon be dampened by the situation, which Trudy was completely oblivious to.

"What are we doing?" Mara asks their kind housemother.

"A hunt!" Trudy announces excitedly. Everybody groans in annoyance, going to their tents to get changed.

XxX

The ten students stood at the campsite in stuff like shorts, tank tops and trainers. It was a very warm day, everybody noted, as the sun shone down on the gang blissfully. Trudy had organised a hunt - what she had done (somehow, very sneakily... perhaps in the night, they only checked on her once, didn't they?) was placed one of the students' most prized possession somewhere around the woods and such. Now, what they had to do, in pairs (in this case couples) were to follow the hints and clues to find their stuff. Whichever pair fount their two items and made it back first received a special prize that Trudy wouldn't reveal. Trudy had only organized this specific task to have some alone time to herself.

"If anything goes wrong, you have your phones!" Trudy called as the five pairs of students all headed off in separate directions, the boys all gripping a piece of paper and following the girls' leads.

Though, this wasn't going to end well.

Because now they were all split up with no weapons, making everybody a target.

But the evil, murderous man wouldn't attack them in daylight, would he?

**Dun dun dun! :D**

**Kind of a cliffhanger... yeah, not much went on in that chapter, sorry...**

**But now you know what their camp activity is! And it isn't turning out great... their objects could be anywhere, and so could the killer.**

**Any thoughts on who it might be? Do you think it's just a random psychopath, an old foe or one of the students?! Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Activity

**Hey people! (:**

**Once again, I update with yet another chapter!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter! This chapter is mainly couple moments as well as some mystery.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Jerome and Mara both shared a sigh as they walked through the fallen, crisp leaves and swerved in between multiple trees. Jerome held the map in his hands, wearing a confused expression.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"Mara's voice interrupted his recent thoughts, and the blonde boy looked up.

"Of course I do!" Jerome lies, flashing her a grin.

"Mhm," Mara mumbles, raising her eyebrows.

"I do!" Jerome protests, even though both of them know he's lying through his teeth.

"Give me the map," Mara orders.

"No!" Jerome says like a five year old, clutching the map to his chest.

"You're being ridiculous," Mara says, holding out her hand. "Give. Me. The. Map."

"No!"

"Jerome!"

"It's MINE!"

The two of them just stood in the middle of the forest, bickering playfully at each other for a while.

"Give me it!" Mara laughs after a few minutes.

"Okay!" Jerome says brightly, and Mara's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Really?" the raven haired girl asks, a smile crossing her lips that could light up the whole world.

"NO!" Jerome says, breaking into a run and charging ahead of Mara, his speed increasing. Mara's face drops instantly as she watches him run for a moment, before she snaps out of her trance.

"Hey!" Mara yells, picking up speed as she began to sprint after him.

XxX

"I can't believe im doing this!" the blonde continued to whine, walking slowly after her boyfriend. "Alfie, wait up!"

"I'm just walking normally!" Alfie exclaims, turning around and seeing his girlfriend walk about a step a minute.

"Yeah, but normal is too fast right now!" Amber says, collapsing onto a fallen log. "Besides, what did Trudy take of mine? Everything is my prized possession!" Alfie noticed the blonde girl's face lose color rapidly, flushing white. "What if she took my entire _suitcase?_"

"I'm sure Trudy couldn't be bothered to drag a suitcase full of make-up and clothes through the forest," Alfie soothes her, but just making it a little bit worse.

"So then what _has _Trudy taken?" Amber shrieks. "It could be anything!"

"Amber," Alfie cuts off his girlfriend's rant. "If we move now, we'll be quicker finding your most prized possession."

"Fine," Amber groans, standing up from the log and intertwining her fingers with his as they began to walk, Alfie peering at the map which he held with his free hand. "Alfie, what do you think Trudy took from you? What's your most prized possession?"

"You," Alfie says, smiling softly at the blonde girl. Amber felt her face flush as she bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "But since you're here right now, then nothing special's gone."

"Aww!" Amber giggles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet!"

"Come on then, my lady," Alfie says foolishly, making Amber laugh once more. "Let's find your valuables!"

And with that, the two began to continue their journey hand in hand.

XxX

Patricia scowled as she watched Eddie hold the map, a victorious smirk across his lips. They had argued over who should be leader and to hold the map - but to Patricia's avail, Eddie had won the argument. And that just won't do with Patricia.

"Come on, this way," Eddie says, turning right and beginning to walk straight ahead. Patricia scoffs and turns rapidly on her heel, going the opposite direction. Eddie finally looks behind him to see Patricia walking the other way. "Patricia, it's this way!"

"Not to me it isn't," Patricia says in a sing song voice, waving a hand dismissively behind her to Eddie. Eddie sighed in defeat and ran towards Patricia, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay," Eddie says apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you upset. You can lead." As he said this, Eddie pushed the map into Patricia's hands.

"I'm not upset or mad," Patricia says, laughing lightly as she turns around and wraps her arms around Eddie's neck.

"Then why-" Eddie begins, but Patricia cuts him off by closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his. Eddie immediately forgot what he was saying as he tightened his grip around the red head's waist. The two broke apart a minute later, small smiles on their faces.

"I can lead now!" Patricia says, a victory smile upon her lips.

"You tricked me!" Eddie protests, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Worked pretty well, don't you think?" Patricia teases, pressing her lips lightly to his once more for a few seconds before she broke the embrace altogether. "Come on!" Patricia gripped Eddie's hand and began to pull him along through the trees, following the map her way.

XxX

Mick walked along through the leaves, Joy trailing behind slightly. Mick still hadn't told Joy he liked her yet, even though it was simply obvious. Joy even knew herself, but was waiting for the sports obsessed boy to finally ask her out. Which he hadn't, making Joy extremely annoyed.

"Come on, it's this way!" Mick says, grabbing Joy's hand in a light grip as he began to walk through the many trees that make up the whole camp grounds. Joy's eyes widened immediately after seeing something on the leaves in a certain spot. On the crisp leaves, the yellow and brown colored leaves had blotches (some were covered) in a red substance. And it could take Joy one guess as who that blood belongs to. "I think it's down here." Mick's voice interrupt her thoughts, nodding towards a hole in the ground with steps leading down.

"No," Joy whispers. "No!"

"Joy?" Mick asks nervously, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Not down there!" the brunette cries. "That's where the killer hides!"

"But Joy," Mick says soothingly, and Joy looks at Mick, her eyes full of tears. "Something of yours could be down there."

"But-"

"But nothing," Mick interrupts. "Im here, and I won't let that sick person anywhere near you."

"Alright," Joy replies quietly, and Mick gives her a small smile as he began to lead her down the old, creaking stairs.

XxX

"It must be here!" Fabian says, referring to the wide, crystal lake the gang had swam in the day before, and also Mara's near death experience.

"But what could be in here?" Nina asks him, frowning. Fabian's blue eyes widened as he stared at Nina, who stared back with a confused expression.

"Nina, don't you have a watch?" Fabian asks curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Nina wonders, raising her eyebrows.

"Is it waterproof?"

"Of course!" Nina cries, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Genius!"

"I try," Fabian jokes, and Nina grins. Nina kneels at the side of the lake and peers in, looking for her bright yellow watch. She then sticks her whole head in and opens her eyes, scanning the bottom of the lake. She spotted it, but it's laying on something.

Or someone.

Nina's eyes met cold, empty brown eyes that were so familiar... so unforgettable. His thin lips were twisted into a frown as he lay at the bottom, sprawled out with the watch on his chest.

Nina brings her head up to the surface, spluttering.

"Nina, what is it?" Fabian asks worriedly, biting his lip.

"It's him!" Nina coughs, pointing to the lake. "It's Hunter! His body!"

"What?" Fabian exclaims. Nina nods before taking a deep breath, burying her face into the water once more to have another look at Hunter.

But this time, something's different, Nina noticed and immediately went into panic.

His lips, instead of a frown, are stretched into a wide, creepy smile.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So then! What happens to Mick and Joy? And Hunter at the lake? CREEPY!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Sudden Change of Events

**Hey! :P**

**Thanks once again for the reviews, they mean a lot.**

**I've made a picture for this story... yeah, it's not that good or creative, but I was tired! D:**

**Hehe, I freaked you all out in the last chapter didn't I? Cause I'm evil like that...**

**Anyway, here's today's chapter! Enjoy.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Mara stumbled to a stop, gasping for breath as bent over, placing her hands on her knees for support. Jerome, however, was in front of her waving the map with a victorious grin on his face.

"I win," Jerome cheers, his smile widening. "My map!"

"We've already fount our things, Jerome," Mara puffs. "Can we go now?" it was true, Jerome had fount his hiding under a pile of leaves. His possession was his water gun, which he had brought for pranking purposes. Mara's was a necklace Jerome had given to her on their three month anniversary. The necklace was a silver heart with the words _Forever Yours_ engraved onto the front. Mara had fount hers hanging from a branch - something of which Jerome had walked into.

"Oh, lighten up Mar," Jerome teases, strolling over to the black haired girl and capturing her hand in his.

"But we told Trudy we'd be back a s soon as we found our things!" Mara points out, raising her eyebrows at the blonde boy. Jerome sighs in defeat and whips out his phone from his back pocket, pressing the buttons rapidly before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"I just sent Trudy a text, alright?" Jerome says. "I told her that we had found our stuff but wanted to explore."

"Alright," Mara sighs, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "So, where shall we go?"

"I don't know," Jerome shrugs, beginning to walk along still hand in hand with Mara. "Wherever my feet take's us."

"Then let's go," Mara grins, and they start chatting to each other as they walk along, until a loud blood curdling scream rips through the forest.

"MICK!"

XxX

Patricia and Eddie had just arrived at the camp, hand in hand, to see Trudy flipping through a magazine and relaxing on a chair she had brought.

"Oh, dearies!" Trudy exclaims, placing down the magazine and standing up from her seat, rushing towards the two and enclosing them in a hug. "Congratulations! You finished first! Well, technically Mara and Jerome finished first, but the rule was whoever arrived back first!"

"So we win then!" Eddie cheers, smiling. Patricia scoffs and rolls her eyes, but can't hide her small smile that's taking over her lips. Patricia's object was a necklace she has had in her possession for two years. Eddie's possession was a Sick Puppies signed CD. Who knows why he brought it.

"What _do _we win?" Patricia asks, now intrigued as she remembers how Trudy had mentioned a prize earlier on.

"I'll tell you when everybody else comes back," Trudy says. Patricia tries to convince her to tell them now, but Trudy stands her ground and doesn't budge, going back to sitting down and reading her magazine.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Eddie asks the red head, as they sit down on a log. Eddie's arm hangs around Patricia's shoulders whilst her head rests on his chest.

"I don't know," Patricia says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I might go for some sleep," Eddie says, and then he yawns. The students hadn't had _any_ sleep since all of this mad man fiasco.

"Good idea," Patricia mumbles tiredly, and the two go into their own tents for some rest.

XxX

Amber and Alfie were the second pair to reach the camp, both with their objects in their hands. In Amber's hand was one of her pink designer purses, in which she treasures deeply. Alfie didn't really know what his possession was, seeing as his greatest treasure was his girlfriend. The item Trudy had actually hidden was his jester hat, which was blended in with leaves.

"Oh, Alfie!" Trudy coos. Alfie was currently carrying Amber bridal style - the blonde had collapsed onto a log on their journey back, and Amber was currently asleep with her head in Alfie's chest.

"I'm going to put her in her tent," Alfie whispers, and he walks towards the tent Amber and Nina share. Inside, he carefully places the blonde inside her sleeping bag and zips it up, and Amber soon snuggles up inside her sleeping bag.

Alfie rubbed his eyes tiredly and, before he had a chance to go to his own tent, fell onto the vacant sleeping bag and immediately fell into his dreams.

XxX

Joy and Mick arrived in the villains lair, examining their surroundings before fully entering. The evil man was nowhere to be seen - where was he? Was he hunting the other pairs, or waiting them to come back out? Either way, Joy was scared senseless.

"Come on," Mick whispers, tugging at her arm. The pair began to search high and low in the currently abandoned cave, hoping that they'd find their item and then get the heck out of there. "Aha!" Mick exclaimed victoriously, pulling out his football from the wardrobe in bliss. Joy, however, was still searching around when Mick pulled out something else from the wardrobe - a black and pink bracelet.

"That's my bracelet!" Joy exclaims, getting onto her feet and dusting herself down before charging at Mick, snatching the bracelet. "Thanks for finding it!" and then she wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, enclosing him in a hug. Mick quickly obliged and snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "Come on, we better go." Joy broke the hug and slid the bracelet onto her wrist, and the two walked back into the tunnel and shutting the door behind them. They then climbed the stairs and stepped into the fresh, open air.

"Let's go back to camp!" Mick says, and Joy walks off first. Mick vaguely hears a noise, so he stops and looks around. Nothing was there, so the blonde boy assumed he was imagining something. He turned around and saw Joy a few steps ahead, and as he began to also walk he felt something strike the back of his head viciously, making black spots take over his vision before Mick collapsed to the floor altogether. Joy had heard a small thud, so turned around to see Mick lying on the floor lifelessly and a hooded figure running off into the distance.

"MICK!" Joy screams, running towards his still body and kneeling beside him. Joy checked his pulse - it was still here, but quite faint. Joy went into extreme panic - she was alone, in the woods, with an unconscious friend. All of a sudden, Joy heard a rustling in the bushes. Not knowing what to expect, Joy grasped Mick's football and, as a figure emerged from the shrubs, Joy hurtled the football at the figure.

"Ow!" somebody exclaimed, placing a hand onto their forehead.

"Jerome, what is it?" Mara asks, walking next to him.

"Joy's throwing _footballs_ at me!" Jerome exclaims, pointing to Joy accusingly with his free hand.

"Sorry," Joy says sheepishly, retrieving the ball that had rolled back next to her.

"Why must you throw balls at me?" Jerome asks, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"I didn't know it was you!" Joy protests, and before Jerome can say anything else, Mara steps in.

"Let's get Mick back to the camp!" she instructs, walking over to him. "Trudy can help." Soon, Mick was being carried. Joy had hold of his legs, Mara had his back, and Jerome had hold of his head, beginning to walk in time towards the direction of the camp.

XxX

Nina sat as still as a statue at the edge of the lake, staring down at the water as if she had seen a ghost.

"Nina?" Fabian asks, biting his lip anxiously.

"It's Hunter, Fabian!" Nina suddenly exclaims, pointing downwards over the water. "Come and look!" Reluctantly, Fabian knelt beside her and stuck his head in the water for a few seconds, before quickly whipping his head back up, spluttering.

"You're right!" Fabian says, shaking his head and spraying water everywhere.

"He was frowning when I first looked," Nina says. "And when I looked the second time, he was smiling!"

"Are you sure?" Fabian asks uncertainly.

"Positive!" and with that, Nina dunked her head back under the water, taking a good look at Hunter. Hunter lays at the bottom of the lake, unmoving. His eyes lack the joy and excitement that used to fill them, and his lips were in a deep frown. Nina looked taken aback. He was smiling, she was sure of it! She wasn't imagining things... was she? Nina's lungs began to burn and she hurriedly pulled herself to the surface, gasping.

"I'll get your watch," Fabian says, rolling up one of his sleeves and pushing his bare arm into the water. After a few moments, Fabian smiles and pulls his hand out, bringing her watch with it.

"Thank you!" Nina says, as he places the watch on her wrist. "Hang on..." then, once more, Nina dunks her head under the water. She scans the bottom and notices a gleam come from beside Hunter's head. It looked like... Nina resurfaces. "Fabian, your guitar pick is down there!"

"What?" Fabian asks, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"I'll get it," Nina insists, and before Fabian can protest Nina had taken out her phone and given it to him, and soon after diving straight into the water. Nina felt goosebumps on her arm as her skin met the freezing water, but continued to swim down. She then reached Hunter, and leaned down and grasped the guitar pick. It was then that Nina looked into Hunter's eyes.

Hunter smiled.

Nina screamed, ice cold water immediately filling her lungs. She thrashed about as she saw Hunter sit up under the water, still smiling. Nina felt her vision turn fuzzy, her crystal clear sight instantly turning black. The last thing she heard was a muffled laugh, the sound of somebody chuckling whilst underwater.

She then heard a gigantic splash, and arms wrap protectively around her waist. But by then, Nina had no notice of what was happening, clutching the guitar pick so viciously it made a groove in her skin. Nina forced her eyes open just in time to see something incredibly weird.

A bright red light erupted from under the water, making the liquid become a blood red color, which was then followed by a blinding white flash.

And that's when Nina lost the battle to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she fell into blackness.

**OOOH. Another cliffhanger. I'm evil. :)**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! WOO! :D**

**So - will Mick and Joy ever get together? What's the prize for Patricia and Eddie? Is Mick okay? And what were the red and white lights?! So many questions to be answered in future chapters!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random**


	9. Chapter 9: One Step Closer?

**Once again, I update. (:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You lot are awesome! :P**

**AGH! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've had a lot to do this week. I've been super busy doing different things, and watching Pretty Little Liars. (: I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**Ehehe, I seem to be scaring you guys... I don't exactly mean to, but you know... this isn't a nice, happy story after all. :D**

**Yeah, to be honest, I'm not quite sure WHEN this story will end... because of all the cliffhangers and everything I have planned, it might be a long story... hopefully no longer than 20 chapters though.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina's eyes sprang open and immediately, she noticed she was face to face with eight other people. Nina screamed on instinct, causing everybody else to shriek and jump back.

"Well, she's alive," Jerome comments, bringing a scowl onto Nina's face as she stands up, glaring at the blonde boy who raises his hands in surrender.

"And still annoyed," Alfie jumps in.

"What happened?" Nina asks, and then realizes where they are. The students were beside the lake, in which Nina almost drowned in.

"We heard screaming," Eddie answers. "And we came down here and saw Fabian pull you out of the lake. The water was a different color, though."

"Like red?" Nina asks, and Eddie replies with a nod.

"Was it your locket?" Joy whispers, and everybody turns to her with a look of confusion across their faces.

"What?" Amber asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Was it your locket that let out a flash?" Joy questions. "Hunter said that the chosen one's locket can help."

"Hunter!" Nina gasps, kneeling down and dunking her head under the water. Nobody was there, Nina noticed, before she was yanked out of the water by her concerned Sibuna members and Mara.

"Nina, Hunter isn't there," Mara whispers softly, placing a soothing hand on the American's shoulder. Nina brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"He isn't anymore, Nina," Fabian adds with a sigh.

"How can he just disappear like that?" Nina wonders, and Fabian merely shrugs his shoulders. The rest of the students just stand there staring at them as if they were speaking in a new found language and had no idea what they were saying.

"I'm going to check on Mick," Joy says quickly, making a break for the campsite. Everybody follows shortly after, but Nina and Fabian. Nina grabs Amber's wrist and pulls her back.

"What does she mean, she's checking up on Mick?" Nina questions, frowning.

"All I know is that Mick was unconscious when Joy, Jerome and Mara brought him back to the site," Amber explains. "If you want more information, ask one of those three." and with that, the blonde walks away from the couple and up the dirt path, soon out of sight. Nina sighs in defeat and sits back down, shaking her head.

"I'm just so confused right now," Nina admits as Fabian sits down next to her. "Why did my locket glow? What did it do?"

"Don't ask me," Fabian sighs, frowning.

"This is just too much to handle," Nina mutters, staring into the water as if something would just float to the surface.

"I know," Fabian whispers, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Wait..." Nina mumbles to nobody in particular, frowning as she gazed at her reflection in the crystal clear water. "I'll be right back." Before Fabian could protest, Nina sprang into life and dived into the pool, quickly making her way to the bottom. Her hands roamed the dusty brown surface of the lake bottom, hoping that her hunch was correct. Nina's theory was that when her locket (she presumed it was) glowed, it left something behind for her to look at. Though, that didn't explain why she apparently saw Hunter...

Nina's hand grasped an object - it felt square, smooth and subtle. She tightened her grip and launched off her feet, making her way back towards her worrying boyfriend. Nina broke the surface, gasping for air as she took Fabian's open hand and climbed out of the lake, bringing the box with her.

"This was at the bottom?" Fabian asks curiously, pointing to the small, metal like box in disbelief.

"Yep," Nina gasps, shaking her wet locks like a dog shakes their fur.

"Ready?" Fabian questions, placing his hand onto the box. Nina nods and the pair thrust open the lid at the same time, glancing inside. Inside the metal box, which was dry and didn't have a drop of water inside (probably because it was waterproof) lies an old fob watch** (A/N like the watch on a chain like Victor has... it looks like that)**

"An old watch?" Nina says aloud, too shocked to say anything else. "That's _it_?"

"Apparently," Fabian sighs, pulling the watch out of the box by its long, golden looking chain. The only thing that makes it look antique is because it's covered in rust and looks to be passed down through decades.

"Well," Nina says, as Fabian places the watch back inside the box. "I'm going to go show this to Sibuna. You coming?"

"No," Fabian replies shortly after she clamps the box shut. "I'm going to stay here and see if there's any other items." The American shrugs and walks along the dirt path, clutching the box as if it was a purse. Soon she was out of sight, and Fabian had taken a deep breath and gone underwater in search for more clues, or anything for that matter.

And that's when it hit him.

Fabian noticed something else at the bottom of the lake, but quickly resurfaced as if his life depended on it. Fabian scrambled out of the lake in a hurry, desperate to tell Nina what he had discovered.

Or better yet, warn her.

He knew who it was.

XxX

"So you apparently saw Hunter, a light erupted from your locket, and now you've found an old watch?" Amber repeats what Nina had just told them in a mere ten minutes.

"Pretty much," Nina sighs, shaking her head and letting her now dry locks fall over her shoulders. They were having a Sibuna meeting - Nina, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Joy were all sat around the distinguished campfire, and could faintly hear the soft sounds of Trudy's snores erupting from her tent. Mara had been thoroughly convinced to rest by her boyfriend. Mick was still unconscious in his tent from the blow he had suffered earlier this day - nobody knew when he'd wake up. Or if he would, for that matter. Trudy told the rest of the students to not stay up too late before

"This is creeping me out," Joy butts in, shivering to make her point stand out.

"It's creeping _all_ of us out," Jerome corrects her with a sigh.

"Look," Patricia starts. "Let's continue this tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Alright," everybody agrees, and they took off towards their tents.

"Nina," Alfie says, when it was just him and the American back around the campfire. "This was on your sleeping bag." With that, Alfie handed Nina an envelope before letting out a loud yawn and making his way to his tent. Curious, Nina slit open the envelope with her nail and puled out a piece of paper.

"Wait a minute," Nina whispers aloud, just before she's about to unfold the slip. "Where's Fabian?"

Nina stood up from her log and tore down to the lake, the note still unread and in her grasp.

XxX

Nina frowned as she came to a halt at the bottom of the path, examining the surroundings. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found, only his shoes res at the other side of the lake. The American girl walks around the lake towards them, the worried look never leaving her face for a second. Next to his shoes, a few inches away, was a medium sized amount of a red substance. The puddle was dark red, almost as if it was...

"No..." Nina whispers, shaking her head. "It can't be." as she steps backwards, her foot stomps on Fabian's trainers. Nina whirls round to look at the trainers, before she finally opens the note in her hand.

And she doesn't like what she sees.

Not one bit.

_He knew too much._

**Aha! The end to the chapter! :P**

**Heh... still don't know who's doing this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, is Fabian dead? What does a watch have to do with this? Was Hunter even there?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter - I think. (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	10. Chapter 10: It Gets Worse

**Hey people! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Ah, yes, that last part of the last chapter was from Pretty Little Liars. I was watching it at the time whilst typing, so I had to add it. (:**

**Anyway, here's this chapter! Enjoy.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

The letter slipped out of Nina's grasp and fluttered through the night air, flipping over multiple times before landing onto Fabian's shoes.

"He can't be gone," Nina whispers, gazing into the pool of blood as if Fabian's face would appear. "He can't be!"

"Who's gone?" somebody yawned from behind, and the American girl whirled round on her heels to come face to face with an exhausted brunette, clutching a red flashlight.

"Joy," Nina mumbles, once Joy is advancing towards her. "Fabian's gone."

"Gone?" Joy repeats, now standing side by side with the girl. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I think he's dead," Nina cries, bending down and picking up the letter. Nina placed it in Joy's hands, whom of which had a horrified expression on her face. The small phrase circulated through Nina's head.

_He knew too much._

"If he knew too much," Joy begins, and Nina snaps out of her trance. "Then he must have known who it was?"

"Probably," Nina sighs, shaking her head as she felt hot tears flood her eyes. Joy was also in a similar state - she and Fabian were best friends. Her crush on the shy geek passed after Joy and Nina became friends, Nina forgiving all of the despicable things Joy had done. The pair were close friends from before she left to this day.

"I need to show you something," Joy says hastily, dropping the note and let it fly through the chilly air. The brunette grabbed Nina's wrist and tugged her forward, making Nina snap once again out from her thoughts and put her feet to use, following Joy.

"Where are we going? Nina asks curiously, looking up into the smokey black sky.

"You'll see," Joy whispers, a look of determination crossing her face as she continued to walk onward with Nina in tow.

XxX

"Down there?" Nina asks, referring to the tunnel with steps leading down. Or, to Joy, better known as the way to Hell.

"It's where the killer rests," Joy mumbles, staring hard at the stairs as if it would make them evaporate. Joy still had hold of her red torch, in which she pressed a button, making light beam out and light the way down the stairs.

"You're sure?" Nina was bombarding Joy with questions, whom of which didn't have all the answers.

"Yes," Joy says quietly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Come on." Joy, who still had hold of Nina's wrist, began to stroll down the stairs. Nina sighed in defeat and followed pursuit - she had no choice but to follow. The girls hesitantly made their way along the currently abandoned tunnel, the only sound of the girls' footsteps and Joy moving her flashlight from side to side, examining the entire tunnel thoroughly. They had reached the metal door at the end of the tunnel.

"Alright," Nina murmurs to Joy, gripping the handle of the door. She pulled down and carefully inched the door open, peeking inside. Everything was immaculate - the killer nowhere in sight. Joy pushed the door open fully and the two girls walked inside slowly.

"No," Nina heard Joy whisper, making the American turn around. Joy stood at a worn down oak dresser, her head towering over an open book that lay on the surface. Nina frowned once she noticed Joy's expression, and the American was soon at the brunette's side.

"What?" Nina asks her, rubbing Joy's arm comfortingly. Joy didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the book. That's when Nina's attention was drawn onto this book. The book of all of the killer's victims, all with a red cross through their faces.

"That's not the worst of it," Joy says, her voice breaking.

"What do you mean?" Nina asks, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Joy slowly turned the page over and Nina then realized that there were more pictures. Pictures of each Anubis student.

"Look," Joy whispers, her voice barely noticeable. The brunette's finger was pointing towards a specific picture.

Fabian.

A giant, red cross was through his face.

"No..." Nina whispers, shaking her head as she staggered backwards.

"Nina..." Joy says, reaching her hand out to comfort her.

"He can't be gone!" Nina cries, tears cascading down her pale face. Joy felt her heart break at the sight. No tears came to her, she was too shocked for words. But seeing Nina this sad... this vulnerable... it just made Joy's heart split even more. Her best friend was dead, her friend was sobbing uncontrollably... it was all too much for Joy.

"I'm sorry," was all Joy could manage, and Nina looked at Joy through her tears.

"Don't be sorry," Nina says thickly, flashing her a smile as her eyes continued to water. "It wasn't your fault." and with that, more tears spouted from Nina's eyes and onto the dirt floor below.

"We should go before he comes," Joy says uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. Nina nodded, making loose tears drop from her eyes. The two had only come for Nina to know where the psycho was hiding - but they didn't expect to actually find evidence that confirmed Fabian was well and truly gone. The girls walked back into the tunnel that was lit up from Joy's torch, shutting the door behind them. The pair advanced down the tunnel and made their way up the stairs.

"I just... can't believe he's gone, you know?" Nina whispers to Joy, and the brunette felt a chill run down her spine. Possibly from the weather, possibly from the subject at hand.

"Yeah..." Joy replies, her breath caught inside her throat.

"What's that?" Nina says, stopping abruptly and pointing a finger at a hole. A shovel lay on top of a dirt pile at the side.

"Nina!" Joy screams, and Nina whirls round to be greeted with a blow to the head. Black spots clouded her vision as she swayed from side to side, before falling down onto her back and the darkness consumed her._  
_

"You're next," the killer growls, and before Joy could run or shout, she too was greeted with blurred sight and it felt like she was forever falling in blackness. Down and down and down she went... until she hit the ground with a thud.

"Sweet dreams," she heard somebody sneer, before slowly fading unconscious.

XxX

Joy finally awoke after quite a while, but felt restricted as she couldn't move. Joy lifted her head slightly, and she could just make out something bounding her hands and legs together. Rope. She was tied up, nowhere to run, nobody to help her.

_Is Nina okay?_ was the first thought to register in Joy's head, but soon her mind shifted to something else.

Joy was laying on the dirty terrain, looking upwards. Except all around her, it was black. Brown, even.

That's when it clicked.

A hole in the middle of nowhere.

Joy being trapped in a small space.

Joy's eyes widened and thrashed around wildly, not daring to open her mouth in case the killer was still around.

She was alive.

Buried alive.

**Heh, im so evil, aren't I?**

**So - Fabian is definitely dead! Joy showed Nina where the killer hides! And some Joy and Nina friendship... there really isn't enough of it. Most people make them enemies... no no. .**

**Who is the killer? Is Nina okay? Will Joy be found or end up like Fabian?**

**This is the last chapter for a week! As of tomorrow, I'll be going on holiday until next week. I'll be back next week on Wednesday, in which then I will update! Sorry, you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	11. Chapter 11: It's You!

**Hola, people! (I went to Spain, so yeah...)**

**I had a fantastic holiday, though I kept feeling guilty for not updating for a week. Still, I decided to update today.**

**Heh, I got the Hunger Games DVD today. Woohoo! :D**

**I noticed that a few of you were sad that Fabian is dead. But it's me. I'm full of surprises.**

**Fabian _could_ still be alive.**

**He _could_ actually be dead.**

**He _could_ be playing the rest of his friends and girlfriend and he's actually the killer.**

**Any of those could be true (not the bottom, that is highly unlikely) but since I'm a writer who likes cliff hangers and twists, you never know... I might make him still be alive somehow. Wait and see. ;)**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews I have received!**

**Anyway, enough of this, let's get to the proper story!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Joy whimpered as she thrashed around wildly, her legs connecting with the hard packed dirt and her bounded hands attempted to somehow undo one of her rope knots, but to no avail. Joy felt like a caged animal - vulnerable and weak with nowhere to go. She prayed that somebody would find her - though it was highly unlikely, seeing as the brunette and Nina ventured off on their own and nobody else knew where they had gone. The rest of them would assume they were dead, or wounded out in the dark...

"Nina!" Joy suddenly whispers, her eyes widening. A few stray crumbles of dirt tumbled into Joy's mouth as she spoke, in which she spat it furiously from her lips, shuddering. Where was Nina? Was she okay? Was Nina buried like Joy, or had she just been killed on the spot? Millions of questions rushed through Joy's mind accompanied by multiple, scarring images. Nina was lying on the dirty terrain, her pale face reflected in the moonlight as her eyes sat glassy and lifeless. Nina, bounded in ropes, quietly sobbing as she tried to move around her little coffin hole. Then, the ground began to rumble. Dirt fell onto Joy's face again, as the thudding grew louder and harder. What was going on? That sounded like... footsteps! Joy's muscles tensed as the pounding of multiple feet grew closer.

"Where did you go, Martin?" a voice growled, and the footsteps stopped abruptly. More earth fell upon Joy as it seemed as though the person had stopped right on the ground where Joy was beneath. The voice was low and vicious, a sound Joy could barely catch from her position. The figure was obviously the killer - but why did their voice seem... off? It's as if they were purposely trying to make it sound disfigured and different. But Joy couldn't figure it out right now - she was currently busy with the dilemma she was in. But one thing was for sure. If the person didn't know where Nina was, that meant she was okay.

_Right?_

Black spots blurred what was Joy's already limited vision, and she felt woozy as the dirt began to swirl around her. The last thing she heard was footsteps padding away.

Joy's head fell limply backwards and she became unconscious.

Though, by the looks of things, it didn't look like she has much time.

Until she leaves forever.

XxX

The only light that helped her on her journey was the moonlight, giving her surroundings an eerie glow as she tore through the leaves. Nina's chest was falling and rising rapidly as she sprinted, not caring how much sound she was making. Nina was probably attracting a lot of attention to the killer to follow her trail, but the American didn't care right now. She wanted to get to safety - to camp. Nina didn't have much time to escape as it was.

_Nina's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard a sound of metal crashing into the earth. Nina peered out into the dark and saw a figure attacking a dirt pile, thrusting soil into a hole in the ground. Nina couldn't make out why the person was doing so, or if anything was already in the hole, as it was too dark to tell. Silently, Nina pushed herself up onto her hands and began to slowly proceed to stand with caution, her eyes never leaving the figure at work. Once the American was up on her feet, she began to tiptoe backwards, a step per minute. Nina quickly sped up her silent movement as her eyes followed the figure, whom was finishing whatever they were doing._

_Nina was a good distance from the figure as she began to sprint away._

In the distance, the American (who had been running for quite a while) spotted a dim, yellow light. Nina strode forward more than she thought possible, desperate to see who or what was there. In a few seconds, she had slammed into something, knocking them both to the ground and sliding into the crisp, autumn leaves.

"Ooft!" the other person exhaled, the wind being knocked out of them from the force of the bash.

"Sorry!" Nina gasps, climbing to her feet and pulling the person up. In the gleam of the torch, Nina could make out a face.

A familiar face.

"Oh my God!" Nina exclaims, her hand flying to her mouth as she takes a staggering step backwards.

"It's you!"

**Kind of a cliff hanger! :O**

**It's so evil of me, isn't it? I leave this story for a week, come back and update, and it isn't much of a chapter?! Oh, I disappoint myself.**

**Anyway - who is it? Why did Nina react so shocked - scared, even?**

**I shall update tomorrow with a longer and better chapter, full of excitement or shocks (at least I plan to) but the next chapter is definitely tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	12. Chapter 12: Forming Another Plan

**Hey peeps!**

**So sorry I never updated when I said I would! I've been super busy. I apologize!**

**This story will now only be 15 chapters. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**This is 12/15 - but don't panic. It wont be done for a little while.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"FABIAN?!"

"Nina?!" Fabian asks in amazement, his eyes widening. Tears flow freely down Nina's cheeks as she walks up to him and embracing him in a comforting, tight hug.

**(A/N now you can all be happy again! YAYA! Killing Fabian off? Puh-lease! :D)**

"I thought you were dead!" Nina sobs into his shoulder, not caring if the enemy heard her or killed her this very instant. She was currently on cloud 9 - she had just found her 'dead' boyfriend. Wouldn't you be happy also?!

"I lost his trail," Fabian breathes out, rubbing the American's back soothingly. "I stayed up in a tree for hours."

"I'm just so glad your alive," Nina cries, tightening her grip on Fabian's torso, as if she'd die if she let go. Then she suddenly gasps and releases her grip, stepping back.

"What?"

"Joy!" Nina exclaims, wiping her tears away. "He has Joy! Whoever this sicko is!"

"I know who it is!" Fabian interjects, biting his lip.

"You do?" Nina asks, a million dollar smile crossing her lips. "Great! But first... I have a plan."

"Do tell me then," Fabian encouraged, his own grin sneaking onto his face.

"Of course!" Nina giggles. "But first, we need the help of the others!"

"Sounds good to me," Fabian says, grabbing Nina's hand as they broke into a sprint.

XxX

"That plan..." Mara says slowly, staring in shock. Nina and Fabian had just returned to the camp after a lot of running, to find everybody else apart from Trudy awake. That woman can sleep through almost everything. Anyway, the couple had told them everything, and now they were discussing their plan. "That plan is..."

"AWESOME!" Alfie interrupted, a grin on his face. Jerome couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his best friend's behavior... and his appalled girlfriend's expression.

"I was going to say highly dangerous!" Mara scolds, a frown crossing her face. "And risky!"

"But what choice do we have?" Amber asks. "If we do it or not, either way we could still get killed."

"She actually has a point," Mick clarifies, earning a glare from Mara.

"Come on!" Eddie pleads. "At least we'll die heroes if the plan doesn't work!"

"Fine!" Mara sighs, shaking her head. This is an argument she'd never win - she was outnumbered by far.

"Great!" Nina enthuses. "We can bring down this person once and for all!"

"And save Joy!" Patricia adds, not wanting to forget saving her best friend.

"And Joy, of course," Fabian says. "But first, we need supplies. Anything we can get, search your bags. Rope, matches, anything!"

"Come on!" Mara says, and Mick stands up with her. The pair walk off to separate tents, where they start to rummage through peoples bags for anything useful.

"Now then," Nina says, grabbing a stick from the bushes and sitting back down on her log. She places the tip of the stick in the dirt and begins to draw in the ground. "Here's what we're going to do..."

XxX

They had split up into their couples (Mick went with Jerome and Mara, much to Jerome's dismay) and were currently setting up their plan. Here's what they were going to do.

Patricia was in a secluded huddle of bushes, with Eddie also in bushes on her opposite side. The two were each holding a side of a rope (which was blended in with the leaves) and were lying in wait.

Alfie and Amber were near them, also with some rope. They figured that they'd tie up the psychopath once he had fallen. It was worth a shot, right? After all, if he escaped, back up was close by.

Mara, Jerome and Mick were near the killer's hideout, up high in a tree. Once they saw the killer leave, they'd climb down. Once on the ground, Jerome would enter his lair and grab his shovel (or more if there was any) and they'd start digging up the dirt to find out where Joy was, and if she was okay.

Fabian and Nina were going to be...

...bait.

Nina would pretend to be hurt and scream for help, and Fabian would run to her once he got the signal from Mara, indicating that the villain had left. The pair would then run, hopefully with the killer in tow, and run by Patricia, Amber, Alfie and Eddie, who were going to do their part.

It sounds like a simple, foolish plan, right?

Well, no harm no foul.

Besides, they couldn't do much else. Nobody had really bought anything but rope and books, straighteners, curlers, make-up... all of the girliest things were courtesy of Millington. They had bought extra rope in case a tent collapsed and they'd need extra support.

This plan was quite silly.

Stupid.

And just outright risky.

But in life, you have to take risks.

And that's just what these kids are doing.

**Gah!**

**Incredibly short chapter, I know! Forgive me! :S**

**Anyway - the plan does seem a bit simple, doesn't it? Yeah, I'm only good at coming up with plans when im with my friends.**

**So will it work? Will they discover the killer's identity? Will Joy be OKAY?!**

**All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I will update as soon as possible (possibly tomorrow, if not then a bit later) with an even longer chapter, to make up for all of the short ones!**

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile, about one of my stories. Check it out if you like. *wink wink* :D**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Almost at 100! WOO! :D**

**I'd also like to thank the people who have been voting on my poll. xD**

**Chapter 13! The unlucky number! Dun dun dun!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

"FABIAN!" the scream erupted through the wilderness, echoing throughout the woods. The rest of the Anubis students grinned - they knew Nina was only screaming because of the plan. Besides, if she really was in trouble, she'd scream the code word... and the discussion for that wasn't very good.

_"Okay!" Nina finishes, throwing the stick into a nearby shrub. She was done explaining the battle plan. "We need a code word in case one of us is in danger, and one to signal that the killer has left his cave, and one more for safety."_

_"I know one for safety," Mara offers, and Nina nods, gesturing for her to continue. Mara whistled a two note piece - simple, but effective._

_"Okay, that's good," Fabian says, smiling warmly._

_"Now one for the killer has left," Jerome says._

_"What about a different whistle - four notes?" Eddie suggests, and everybody nods and murmurs in agreement._

_"And last but not least, a word for danger," Nina says, a frown crossing her face. Everyone was silent - none of them had a clue of what the code word could be._

_"What about kiwi?" Alfie asks, breaking the silence. Everyone stares at him, bewildered. _**(A/N Haha, who can picture Alfie actually suggesting that? xD)****  
**

_"Kiwi?" Amber asks, raising her eyebrows._

_"I'm not yelling kiwi when I'm in danger," Patricia sneers. "I don't want a fruit to be my possible last word."_

_"Well, I thought it was good," Alfie reasons, a pout crossing his lips._

_"Yes,_ you_ of all people thought it was good," Jerome points out, and Alfie's features form quickly into a frown._

_"If we shout help, the killer will flee," Mick says with a shake of his head._

_"Guys! We're wasting time!" Nina exclaims. "Let's just go with kiwi - after all, the more time we spend discussing safety words, the less time Joy has to live!" a smile crossed Alfie's lips as Nina confirmed the safety word._

_"Let's get to work!"_

"FABIAN! HELP ME!" the screech sounded once again, loud and clear. From their view in the tree, Mara, Jerome and Mick watched the entrance and exit of the cave. Hoping, praying that the villain would appear. And he did, he emerged from his lair, looking as vicious and menacing as ever. Once the psychopath broke into a run, Mara let out a loud, two note whistle to let everyone else know that he had left.

"Come on!" Jerome says, already beginning to scurry down the tree. Mara and Mick did the same as quick as they could. By the time the pair had reached the bottom, Jerome was already appearing from the lair, wielding two large shovels. "These were all I could find!"

"Fine," Mara says, as she sees Jerome hand one to Mick. "Get digging around here and find Joy. I'll keep look out!"

The boys did as they were told, digging the spade into the earth and pulling it back out, flipping dirt over their shoulders as fast as they could.

XxX

"Good acting, Nines," Fabian whispers in her ear once he is by her side. He grasps her hand comfortingly. Nina must admit - she was pretty good at acting. In her old school in America, she loved to do Drama, which meant she loved to act.

All of a sudden, everything was quiet.

And then, the fun part began.

A figure stormed through the trees, clutching an axe with a sinister scowl on their face. They immediately noticed their pray, one who was on the floor clutching her leg, tears streaming down her face. The boy was at her side, trying to help her up. Wait a minute... the boy should be dead! The person growled, capturing the couple's attention.

"Fabian..." Nina says, scrambling to her feet.

"Run!" Fabian exclaims, breaking into a run with Nina behind him, hands still intertwined. The figure let out a low growl as he dashed after them, feet pounding on the hard ground. The pair ahead of him were swerving in an out of the trees, but the figure refused to loose them.

Not this time.

"NOW!" Nina screeches, and the figure is thoroughly confused. His feet don't stop as he's still running. But he's knocked off his feet.

The killer trips over a stretched rope and falls flat on his face with a thud.

But that doesn't faze him.

The figure jumps up onto his feet, much to the student's dismay, and breaks out into a run.

"Get him!" Patricia yells, as she, Eddie, Amber and Alfie all scramble from their places in the secluded shrubs and charge at the figure. They pounce on the man, tackling him into a pile of leaves and proceed to attack the man with the rope, tying it around his arms, legs, whole body. The figure was soon bounded as he had no chance against four people - with two of them as back up.

"You pesky children!" the figure snarls, thrashing wildly on his place on the dirt.

"We prefer the term troublesome teens, thank you," Patricia snaps, folding her arms over her chest. They could finally rip off his hood and see who this person really was! After all, they had caused so much trouble - and buried Patricia's best friend! Attempted to drown Mara! And many more things better left unsaid.

"Now we'll find out who you are," Amber says, placing her hand on the hood. Her fingertips grip the thick material as she shares a look with her fellow Sibuna members.

"Do it, Amber," Nina says, a victorious smirk across her face. "We have this maniac right where we want him!"

"Time to be unmasked!" Alfie encourages, bouncing up and down ever so slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" the figure hisses, showing his extremely pointy teeth. "Go on then. Your moment of glory. What you've been waiting for."

"Shut up," Patricia snarls, and the figure simply sneers at her.

"Let's see who it is now," Fabian says, not wanting this to be dragged out any longer. They all nod.

"One... two... three! Amber chants, ripping the hood down by her fingertips to reveal...

**HEHEHEHEHE!**

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**Yeah, I know, I'm just keeping you on the hook aren't I? So much suspense!**

**So then - is it all over?! Will they bring this villain to justice? And will Joy be OKAY?!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow or Friday, tops.**

**Thanks for reading - please don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	14. Chapter 14: The Identity Is Revealed

**Hey people!**

**Hah, I left you all hanging, didn't I?**

**Yeah, sorry bout that... I like cliffhangers, unless you couldn't tell. xD**

**I don't really want this story to end either... but things always have to come to an end. D:**

**So - thanks for the people who reviewed! Over 100 reviews! Thanks guys! (:**

**Here's the second to last chapter! :O**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Everyone's eyes widened as soon as the face was revealed.

"You..." Patricia growls, seething with anger. The figure just simply smirked, staring into her eyes. **(A/N hehe, not revealing yet... until the end of the chapter!)**

"It can't be you," Nina says in disbelief, shaking her head. Amber was blinking rapidly, as if hoping she'd wake up from a horrible nightmare. Alfie was rigid in fear, his eyes never leaving the tied up person. Eddie was currently holding back a fuming red head, but also, he looked like he wanted to punch the figure himself. Fabian bit his lip and avoided eye contact with the menacing killer.

"But it is me, chosen one," the figure snarls, a twisted smile upon their lips.

"I...I won't believe it!" Nina screams, her eyes flooding with water, her vision being taken over by tears.

"You have something that belongs to me!" the figure shrieks in reply, his once creepy face forming into a frown, clenching his jaw as he thrashed wildly.

"We have nothing that belongs to you!" Alfie suddenly snaps, eyes ablaze with fire.

Nobody noticed Amber bite her lip and reach into her shorts pocket, slowly pulling out a rusty, golden fob watch.

She had it all along.

Kept it safe.

Safe from him.

XxX

"Go faster!" Mara urged the two boys, whom were digging rapidly, the shovels entering the ground and then flicking dirt every few seconds. "And be careful to not hit Joy!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Mick pants, concentrating hard. Jerome, however, wasn't speaking, but was fiercely digging.

"Wait!" Jerome suddenly shouts, making Mara jump and Mick drop his shovel. Jerome's hand slid into the air and pointed down into their giant hole. "I see a hand."

"Joy!" Mara screams, as the boys kneel down and grasp the hand, pulling hard. A body rolls out into the bottom of the hole.

Mara, Jerome and Mick let out a gigantic shriek.

It wasn't Joy.

It was a man.

"Who is that?" Mara whispers, her face flushing as white as a ghost.

"I have no idea," Jerome mutters in response, staring down at the man. "But it's definitely not Joy."

"Hey!" Mick calls, capturing the couples attention. They notice the blonde boy's fingers scrambling at a patch of dirt, which collapses to reveal a hand. Mick grasps the hand and tugs, pulling out a petite brunette.

"Joy!" Mara gasps, as Jerome begins to help get the dirt off of the unconscious girl. At least, they hoped she was unconscious.

"Come on, we have to take her to Trudy!" Jerome encourages, and Mara and Mick hoist the girl into their arms.

"But what about the others?" Mara asks, frowning.

"I'll stay here, you take Joy, okay?" Jerome says, and Mara merely nods. The two walk off carrying Joy into the direction of the camp.

Too bad they were out of earshot when Jerome heard a scream.

A word you only yell when your in danger.

XxX

Mara and Mick arrived at the camp, a limp Joy in their arms.

"Oh, dearies, I-" Trudy stopped short as she flounced out of her tent, noticing the unconscious body in their grasp. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" Trudy says before dashing back into her tent for a split second, then reappearing clutching a first Aid kit.

"We found her unconscious," Mick lies. "In the woods." They couldn't let Trudy know the girl was buried now, could they? They'd give the sweet housemother a heart attack!

"Okay," Trudy says, waving it off. She was only concerned about Joy's health right now. "Dearies, help me bring her into my tent."

"Okay," Mara replies, as she and Mick maneuver over to Trudy's tent and lay Joy down inside.

"Where are the others?" Trudy questions as she examines Joy. Mick and Mara exchange a nervous glance.

"We don't know," Mick lies once more, earning a glare from Mara.

"Well, they'll come back soon," Trudy says, treating to the unconscious brunette once more. Mara and Mick nodded, flouncing out of the tent.

"I hope the plan worked," Mara whispers with a sigh, biting her lip.

Mick could only nod.

XxX

So here's basically what happened.

Whilst the Sibuna members were in shock, the figure slipped a pocket knife from their pocket into their hand, and began to slowly but surely cut the rope. Eventually, it snapped, and he climbed to his feet. The Anubis students realized this, and went to get him again.

But one thing stood in their way.

Nina was trapped in the figure's headlock, her air supply being cut off. If they tried to get to her, he'd just end her life.

By attacking her with the knife, cutting off her oxygen...

Either way, Nina was a goner.

As soon as she was in the headlock, the American let out a loud screech like a hyena, before the figure's arm was pressed against her neck with more force.

"Now then," the figure snarls, his grip tightening on her neck. "I want what belongs to me!"

"We don't even know what you want!" Alfie roars, fury in his voice.

"Yes you do!" the figure yells in response, his face twisted into a sneer. "You have it! The watch! The fob watch! Where is it?"

"Fob watch?" Fabian whispers in confusion, as he wasn't there when they had found it.

"We don't know where it is!" Patricia shouts, and nobody noticed a blonde girl bite her lip, her hand casually resting over her pocket.

"You should do!" the figure snarls. "I need it!"

"What's so important about it?" Eddie screams. Nina's lips are quickly turning blue, which meant that it wouldn't be long before she'd be gone. The figure just simply scowled.

"Let her go, Hunter!"

After that was said, a cough like whimper filled the air.

Shortly followed by a thud.

**OH MY GOSH! :O **

**It's HUNTER!**

**I bet you're all like: WHAT? HOW? HE DIED?!**

**Well, I'll explain in the next chapter...**

**So will Joy be okay? What's with the watch? And who the heck was that other body?!**

**All will be revealed in the next and final chapter! D:**

**I will update tomorrow with a very long chapter! (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random.**


	15. Chapter 15: In The End

**Hey people!**

**Haha, yep! It's Hunter! Yeah, I never really liked him either, even if I created him.**

**At least you all knew who it was anyway! :D**

**And now comes the time...**

**...the last chapter of the story! D:**

**Well, we've had some laughs and shocks with this story, eh?**

**Anyway, here's the final chapter!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

A cough like whimper filled the air as Nina ripped away from Hunter's grasp, rubbing her neck and moaning in pain. Hunter, however, suddenly went limp and fell to the floor with a thud.

Towering over him was Jerome, shovel in hand, raising it over his head.

"Stop!" Nina's raspy voice captures his attention, and everybody stares at her in shock.

"Let us kill him!" Patricia urges. "After all he's done!"

"With a shovel?" Alfie asks incredulously. "No way! Use something better!"

"Don't finish him off," Fabian says sternly.

"Why not?" Eddie pipes in, traces of annoyance in his voice.

"We need to question him first," Nina responds hoarsely, clutching her throat soothingly. "See what he meant by the watch."

"Fine," Patricia says, a scowl crossing her face as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"This is stupid," Amber mumbles, stepping over Hunter's body.

His eyes flew open, his hand shooting out and clasping Amber's ankle in his grip.

Amber immediately let out a scream.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie yells, as he and Jerome get down to their knees and prose his fingers off of the blonde's ankle. The boys eventually had Hunter pinned down after some struggle, both of them holding him down by the shoulders, kneeling on his arms. Patricia helped hold down his legs.

"Now tell us something," the red head snaps, eyes ablaze with fury. "What's so special about that watch?"

"I've been waiting years for the chosen one to arrive," Hunter says, a twisted smile planted across his lips. "I've waited and waited and waited, watching millions of people come and go, but none of them were who I was looking for."

"How did you know it was me?" Nina croaks, removing her hands from her red, sore throat.

"You had the eye of Horus around your neck," Hunter responds, his eyes dancing with insanity. "I had finally found you. You were the key to finding the watch!"

"What's so special about the stupid watch?" Patricia shouts, slamming his legs down onto the ground.

"Stupid, it is not," Hunter hisses through his clenched jaw. "That used to belong to somebody my father knew. I have been trying to get that watch for my father for ages, so he could finish what he wanted! All he needed was the chosen one and the watch!"

"Why the watch?" Eddie exclaims in frustration.

"My father has needed this desperately for years!"

Sibuna's blood ran cold.

Father?

It couldn't be...

"Victor is your dad?" Alfie chokes out, his expression changing from anger to a mixture of shocked and scared within seconds.

"Yes!" Hunter snarls, his face twisting in annoyance. "I needed that watch! It has something very important!"

"Why did you need it?" Jerome shouts, as Patricia had snatched the shovel off of him and is currently holding down Hunter's legs with it.

"It has the last ingredient!" Hunter exclaims.**  
**

"For the elixir?" Fabian questions, frowning deeply. Nobody noticed Amber slip her hand inside her pocket and pull out her phone, staring at it for a second before slipping it back inside.

"Yes!" Hunter hisses. "The tear of gold! My father had told me where it was, but just needed to find it!"

"Why would a watch have the tear of gold inside?" Nina whispers in confusion.

"The watch is hollow," Hunter answers. "Inside is the last ingredient I need to get my hands on! Now where is it?"

"Wait!" Jerome interrupts. "We found Joy buried underground, but we also found a man. Who was he?"

"Ah, yes," Hunter says, pretending to think back. "One of the camp counselors for when littler kids came along. He had helped me, make it look like I was killed..." as he said this, everybody was confused. When did THAT happen? "But alas, after he pretended to kill me and chased somebody," Patricia's lips formed an O shape, thinking back to the memory of when she created a diversion. "He wanted out. So I had to end his life."

"You're sick," Nina suddenly snaps, becoming more and more angry every second.

"Give me the watch, now!" Hunter demands, changing the subject back to it's original topic.

"Oh, you mean this?" a voice came, and everybody's head whirls round in distraction.

There, a certain blonde girl had hold of a golden chain, in which a fob watch was hanging at the bottom.

"The watch!" Hunter roars.

With a sudden burst of energy, Hunter threw Eddie, Patricia and Jerome through the air. The teens soared before hitting a tree nearby, groaning in agony as they slid down the bark. The shovel landed with a loud racket next to them.

By that time, Amber had already broke out into a run.

With Hunter in pursuit.

Patricia, Eddie and Jerome quickly climbed to their feet, wincing in pain.

"Come on, after him!" Jerome encourages, swiping up the shovel before breaking into a run, everyone else following.

XxX

"I'm going to kill you!"

Hunter's words echoed throughout the woods, but Amber kept on running.

She was getting sweaty, something she never thought she'd do, but it was all worth it.

Because she had a plan.

Amber's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest, it was thudding like no tomorrow. Her legs burned with every step she took, but didn't stop. She couldn't. Or she'd possibly die. And Hunter would get Victor the tear of gold! If Amber let that happen, she could never live with herself!

Though that might not exactly be a problem.

XxX

"Amber!" Nina's scream erupts through the forest, as the remaining members of Sibuna tear through the perimeter in a chase after the blonde. Nina couldn't help but notice Patricia and Eddie's speed increasing, as if determined to push themselves to save their fellow club member. Nina ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain beginning to blossom in her legs.

"Get him!" somebody yells, and everything was a blur.

Hunter was tackled to the ground, his arms pinned behind him by an unknown woman.

Wearing a uniform.

It was the police.

"Oh thank God!" Nina breathes out, coming to a stop beside the officers.

"How did you lot get here?" Fabian gasps, kneeling over.

"We received a call from a Miss Mara Jaffray," the police man answers, examining everybody for bruises or injuries.

"And then _I _received a message from Mick," Amber continues, flipping her hair out of her face. "That the police were here. That's why I showed him the watch. To lure him out."

"That's... that's..." Eddie was unable to finish his sentence, and quite a few people were speechless.

_Amber did this._

"Brilliant!" Patricia exclaims. "Never thought in my life I'd say it, but well done Amber."

Amber was immensely pleased, a smile growing on her face as if it was Christmas.

"Are all of you here?" the police woman questions, bringing out her cuffs and locking them around Hunter's wrists. "What did this man do?"

"He killed a camp counselor," Jerome answers, wrapping his arm around Mara's waist, abandoning the shovel and letting it fall to the floor. "And attempted to kill us - trying to drown my girlfriend, burying Joy alive-"

"Joy!" Patricia shrieks, looking around wildly. "Where is she?"

"Dearies, she's fine," Trudy reassures, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "She's unconscious, but breathing. She'll wake up soon." Patricia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll kill you all!" Hunter thunders, as he is dragged onto his feet by the police. "I'll get you! I swear it!"

"I'll take this one to the station," the police woman says, dragging Hunter away, who was cursing loudly and yelling such things that can't be repeated.

"And I think I better find you guys some transportation," the police man says. "I don't think you should stay here - for safety purposes."

"Alright," Trudy says with a nod. "Children, why don't you go spend the rest of the day at the lake? I'll pack your bags whilst this nice man asks questions."

The teens didn't need to be told twice.

"Race you to the lake!" Alfie shouts, as if nothing had ever happened.

"You're on!" Jerome says, running down the dirt slope, Alfie in tow. The rest of them just laughed and jogged down.

It was as if whatever happened was just a nightmare.

Like it never existed.

XxX

The students spend the rest of the day splashing, jumping, screaming and laughing down by the lake.

Right now all of them were seated around the water, their feet dangling in as they shared stories with each other.

"What should I do with this?" Amber asks suddenly, holding up the fob watch in between her fingers.

"Here, pass it to me," Patricia says, and Amber handed it to Nina who passed it down the row of students before it reached the red head.

Patricia pulled her arm back and then brought it forward, her fingers released the fob watch as it soared through the air and skimmed the water, before floating down.

"I could have done that," Amber scoffs, checking her nails. Patricia just grins and shook her head.

"We should head back," Fabian advises, standing up and brushing himself down. He then took Nina's hand and began to walk back up the hill.

"Alright," everybody murmurs in agreement, also standing up and following the couple.

XxX

"We're HOME!" Amber squeals, darting inside of Anubis house before anyone else. The rest of them followed shortly after.

"As close as home gets, anyway," Alfie says with a grin.

After that, they continued a 'normal' lifestyle.

Joy had made a full recovery - all she needed was a bit of sleep, food and drink inside of her. In fact, she was extra happy - Mick had asked her out later that night. The two were now officially a couple, or 'Moy' as Amber calls it.

Camp Ember was officially shut down. The police have sealed off everything to do with said camp, after investigating and finding quite a few more bodies scattered among the grounds.

Hunter was sentenced to seven years in prison, because of murder and attempted murder. He was out of the students' lives forever now - but sadly, they couldn't say the same about annoying old Victor.

To be honest, the kids weren't at all having nightmares about what had happened at the camp.

They had discovered a chosen one and an Osirion, the Cup of Ankh and the mask of Anubis, loads of underground tunnels, a locket that opens all sorts... and that's only a few of dozens!

Thinking back, oddly enough, all of the teens smiled at the same time.

Their life wasn't normal.

Quite frankly, it was messed up.

But that's just the way they liked it.

**~FIN!~**

**It's over! *BURSTS INTO TEARS***

**I am quite sad about it, really, because I've had so much fun with this story it's unreal. And the fact that so many of you have enjoyed it, I never wanted it to finish.**

**So then - Hunter Rodenmaar? Not really an appealing name. And the watch had tears of gold hidden inside? (Yeah - I forgot what I was planning to do with that watch, so I improvised and did that - hope it was okay)**

**I was actually going to end the story a different way, but decided against it.**

**Hint: If I had finished it differently, there'd probably have to be a sequel. *WINK WINK***

**But no, there won't be a sequel. I think I'll leave it at this rubbish ending. xD**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean a bunch!**

**Do not panic! I'm not disappearing off of the face of the Earth! I will be writing more stories for HOA, so you'll see some soon! I'm going to stick with writing Suspense/Mysteries... because that's what I'm good at.**

**Anyway, this story is now and officially COMPLETE!**

**Once again, thank you! See you soon!**

**~Random (:**


End file.
